Freedom
by evil-hazel-18
Summary: Renesmee feels trapped. Over protective families, a guy she's already destined to be with. All she wants is the freedom to make her own choices, but will that ever be an option for her? Rated M for language and MAYBE lemons.
1. You're only four!

**AHHHHHH first chapter! NO WAY! Be nice this is our first Twilight fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns characters!**

Chapter 1

Renesmee POV

"FAMILY MEETING!" I screamed even though it wasn't necessary, but I was pissed.

I am 4 years old, but I look 16 because I am half human and half vampire.

"What now?" Jasper said.

"Did you bite Jacob again?" Emmett said laughing.

"Wasn't me this time." Jacob said coming through the door.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never going to hear the end of that one, am I?"

"Nope!" Emmett said.

I clenched my teeth.

"Oooohh, she's mad now." Dad said snickering.

"Ok, guys, come on now. How old are we?" Alice said giving them a look but giving me a smile.

"Grow up, boys." Rosalie said.

"See? This is why they're my favorite!" I said gesturing to my aunts.

"I find that offensive!" Jacob yelled playfully.

"Oh, shut it, wolf boy!" I said. I know it sounds mean but cut me some slack. I got the worst human, women trait: my fucking period.

"Just because you're involving the whole family doesn't mean your going to get your way." My mom said.

"Really? Isn't that how you got a promise to get turned into a vampire?" I said.

My mom bit her lip.

"See she does get some of your traits, Bells." Jake said.

"What exactly are you trying to get?" Rosalie said determined to give me whatever I wanted.

"I want to go to high school in the fall."

"Absolutely not!" Jake said getting animated.

"And why do you think you have any say in this? Jesus, Jake! I am not a child!" I said.

"You're four!" Jake said.

"And my iq is higher! The sky is blue too!" I said.

"What does the sky have to do with this?" Jasper said.

"Oh, I thought we were talking about things that aren't important. I look 16." I said innocently.

"Great. Another headache. Bah!" Alice sighed.

"You don't look 16." Emmett scolded.

"Really? Ask Jake, he's checked me out before." I said sending Jake a glare.

"What?" Dad said.

"I have not!" Jake said putting his hands up in a defensive position.

"Bullshit, I saw you staring at my ass yesterday!" I said.

"What?" Dad growled.

"Ok, this has gone far enough!" Mom said.

"Just send me to high school! My iq is higher than Jacobs! I'm smart enough!" I pleaded.

"Then maybe Jake should go with you." Mom reproached. I heard Emmett "OOOOOHH!" In the background.

"OK!" Jake said giving me a 'what now?' look.

"No! Are you crazy?" I said.

"Why do you even want to go to school? You already know everything?" Alice said rubbing her temples.

"That's really not the point…." I said.

"Then what is?" my dad said trying to read my mind. I had been doing a very good job at not thinking about the guys, parties, freedom and fun I could have but once he said that I couldn't hide it. He instantly knew the real reason.

"Oh, NO! You are not going to school!" Dad said shaking his head.

"You're only 4, Renesmee." Mom said.

"Again I don't think how long I've been on this planet is an issue." I muttered.

"Yes it is." Jake said.

"What's the real reason, Mom? Do you not want me to have a normal life? You of all people should know what it's like to want something and to have it in your grasp but told to keep it there until later." I said looking from her to dad. I saw her face soften.

"I'm half human and half vampire why can't I have the best of both worlds?" I said in barely a whisper. All the sudden Emmett burst out singing:

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS, CHILLIN' OUT, TAKE IT SLOW, THEN YOU ROCK THE SHOW! YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!"

"Emmett, shut up! Ugh!" I said before storming out.

I took of running and leaped over the river. I heard soft thuds behind me.

Jake. Greeeaaat!

"Jake, I swear to god if you don't run back to the house with your tail tucked between your legs and leave me alone you'll regret it." I said stopping knowing he could outrun me.

He shook his tail in defiance. He went behind a tree and phased back to his human form.

"I really don't get why you want to go to school. Sure socially its ok, but who needs that when you've imprinted off this hot piece of ass?" he said walking over to me.

I had my arms crossed over my chest and I was glaring.

"I never had a choice in that. But you know what? I'm sorry you're right I really should have taken into consideration your feelings. I should have thought about what I have here that you could offer me. Oh, wait. I DID!" I said annoyed.

"Oh don't be like that, Ness babe. You know you think I'm 'dead sexy and I have to be a sex god.'" He smirked.

"You _did not_ read my diary!" I said closing my eyes and clenching my teeth to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh, but I did. Don't worry, though, nothing to be ashamed of. We all knew you thought that anyway." Jake said coming closer to me.

"No, I will go to school. I will find a sexier guy, and I will get freedom." I said.

"Are you sure that's really what you want?" he said rubbing my jaw bone making me shiver even though he's like a hundred degrees. He leaned closer to me and I leaned toward him like a magnet until he pulled back suddenly saying, "We'll see who wins this game. I find it quite interesting. You always keep me on my toes." He winked before jogging away. I collapsed against a tree.

Shit. He's good, but I'm gonna have to be better…..

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Favorite line? Review! This is our first Twilight fanfiction so please tell us what you think!**


	2. Wolf whistles and surprises

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns characters!**

Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

I stalked back to the cottage annoyed at a stupid wolf. Jacob Black I hate you!

"Nessie? Come in here please?" Dad said.

_Great, I'm in trouble now. _

"You're not in trouble." Dad said.

I walked in and sat down at the table.

"We've talked about it and we decided that it should be your choice if you go to school or not. You are a smart girl and we believe you have good judgment and will do the right thing." Mom said.

"Jacob isn't going is he?" I said.

"He isn't going that I know of." Mom said.

"I love you, guys!" I said jumping into their arms.

"You'll be starting on Wednesday. Don't make us regret this, Renesmee." Dad said.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock!<em>

"Come in!" I said in the general area of the door.

"I cannot believe you conned them into letting you go!" Jake said storming in. I knew he would come in and have a fit this morning so I'm prepared.

"Nobody can resist this face." I said beaming my 'what now!' smile.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing that to school!" Jake said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am."

"It's freezing out there!" he said gesturing to my short mini skirt and tight black tank top that showed the top of my lacy bra.

"I don't think I was taking into the consideration the weather when I picked this outfit and I don't plan to either." I said putting a few things in my backpack.

He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat all the eggs my mother is making at this moment then skip off to school!" I said flipping my hair.

I walked down and my dad raised his eyebrows at my outfit then laughed reading my mind. When my mom turned around she almost dropped the plate of eggs. I quickly grabbed her arm showing her what the plan was before Jacob came down and she ruined it.

She shook her head and laughed.

"Ness, I have a present for you on your first day." Mom said before pointing outside. I looked out the window and saw her motorcycle she and Jake fixed before I was even born.

"Your giving me your motorcycle?" I said jumping up and down.

"Yes, you need to get to school somehow and running is too suspicious."

"I love you!" I said giving her a huge hug.

"Yeah, might need to change out of that skirt so you can ride it." Jake said walking in.

"I can ride just fine in a skirt, thanks." I said glaring.

"You're going to be late you better go now, Ness." Mom said giving me the keys.

I bounded out the door and got on the motorcycle. I drove away sure my spandex was showing. Ha ha! So there Jake!

When I was about a mile away I stopped the motorcycle and put on my leggings, pulling a cardigan on, and changing my heels for black uggs.

Once I got to school and got off my bike shaking my curly hair. I heard a few wolf whistles. I smirked and walked to the main office to get my schedule and locker info.

I walked down the hall looking for my locker when I froze seeing a very familiar face right in front of my locker.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jake?" I hissed hitting his arm.

I few guys yelled out hey baby to me. I turned around and shot them a flirty smile I learned from Aunt Rosalie. I turned around to see Jake glaring at them. They all stopped talking and hurried away.

"Down boy! You don't own me, so chill out and if guys want to flirt with me then so be it." I said in a confident voice.

"Do you not realize what an imprint is? Are you trying to hurt me?" Jake said looking sincere. His sad eyes were my weakness. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it I was attracted to Jacob Black. I might be in love with him, but the thing is I find it hard to believe he imprinted on me.

Werewolves were made to destroy vampires. I am half vampire so I find it hard to believe he imprinted on me. What if I fell in love and he imprints on some other girl? That would kill me. It's better to play it safe.

"I'm sorry." I said standing on my tip toes to give him a hug. I went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head at the right moment capturing my lips with his.

I tried pushing away at first, but half vampire or not he was still stronger than me. He only had to restrain me for a couple seconds before I crumbled and started kissing him back.

I was burning hot with desire. I wanted Jacob Black. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't get enough of him. It was weird. I have always made my self reject him, to make sure he didn't get into my heart but funny thing is, is that he's already stitched himself in.

His hands were on my waist pulling me closer. His steaming hands touched the skin at my waist and I moaned. Shit! I just moaned because Jacob Black is kissing me? Ugh! This is not good! He slowly pulled back. I was still latched to his chest practically begging him for more.

"Down girl." He chuckled, "We should get to class." He said kissing my temple.

I was stunned. I just had my first kiss! And it was with Jacob Black!

"Ness?" he said.

"Sorry what?" I said shaking my head to clear it.

"Never mind, let's go." He said taking my hand and pulling me close.

"What, no, I have to go to class." I said.

"Wow. I didn't think kissing me would disorientate you that much. It's good to know the effect I have on you." Jake said walking down the hall with me under his arm. The girls were glaring at me and giving Jake appreciative glances. The guys were glaring at Jake and giving me appreciative glances.

This is so weird.

"What are you doing?" I said confused.

"We're going to study hall." Jake said.

"Why are you here?" I said stopping in my tracks.

"I enrolled here, Ness." He said slowly like he was talking to an imbecile.

"Ugh! Are you serious?" I said stepping out of his grasp.

"Dead serious, babe. We're going to have so much fun this year!" Jake said crossing his arms over his perfectly sculpted chest.

"What did you make sure you're in all of my classes?" I said annoyed.

"Yep. I know the lady who works in the office and who can refuse this face?" Jake said.

"I hate you." I said stalking off.

"Love the outfit, by the way! Much more appropriate!" Jake yelled down the hall.

I just shook my head and kept walking. So much for freedom….

**What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Favorite line? PLEASE REVIEW?**


	3. First day and uncontrolable

**Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

Renesmee POV

I walked into study hall right before the bell rang. The only seat open was the seat right in front of Jacob Black. I looked around and saw Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah sitting around us.

"Ok, class we have new students today. Please come up and introduce yourselves." The teacher said walking in.

"I'm Ms. Peterson by the way. Make sure you get to know everybody." She said smiling sweetly.

Jake went first:  
>"Hey, I'm Jake and I'm very athletic. I have a girlfriend and her name is Renesmee Cullen."<p>

My mouth dropped open and I decided I better go next to clear this situation up.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee and Jacob Black is not my boyfriend. He seems to think he's funny though so just make sure you smile and laugh. If you don't he'll keep pestering you. Trust me." I said winking at Jake.

"Well, I'm Embry and I used to be home schooled with the rest of these guys here, but we decided to persuade our parents into letting us go to school." Embry said quickly before Jake decided to do something else stupid.

"I'm Quil and I'm the only normal one in this group." Quil said shaking his head.

"I'm Seth.", "Leah." The siblings said rolling their eyes.

Leah is actually one of my best friends. She is one of the few who understands the fact that I just want some space and freedom to make my own choices. I understand the fact she doesn't want to be the pesky ex-girlfriend of one of the Alpha leaders. I understood that she just wanted to not be an outcast in her breed. We actually have a lot in common. She has to do everything Jake wants her to do no matter what. I have to listen to everyone around me and do what they want. We both don't want to be outcasts.

Once the stupid intros were out of the way I made my way to Leah's desk.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I hissed.

"Nice seeing you too! I haven't seen you in awhile. Bitch to bitch, are you just messing with Jake or are you really not a couple yet?" Leah said.

"Bitch to bitch, no we aren't, and I'll ask you one more time before I slap you: Why the hell is everyone here?" I hissed.

"Do you not get the point of an imprint?" Leah said.

"Why did you ask if me and Jake are a couple when you can read his freaking mind when you're both werewolves?" I said.

"We try not phasing on the same schedule." Leah said.

"If you don't tell me what the hell is going on….." I threatened shaking my head.

"Jake wanted to make sure there were plenty of people around you to make sure you don't flirt with other guys."

"And you just did this on your free will, since you and Jake haven't been phased at the same time he can't give you an Alpha order to make you?"

"I was interested. Maybe I could flirt with a few guys." Leah said shrugging.

"Any luck so far?"

"Just some appreciative glances, but its still early, ya know."

"Well you may be out of an Alpha, because I plan on murdering Jacob Black." I said.

"You sure about that? I don't think you could. You love me too much." Jake said suddenly behind me kissing my neck. Then, all too soon, he was gone.

"Losing your touch, bitch. How did you not hear him?" Leah said laughing.

"I don't know….. I hate him." I said shaking my head in annoyance but really to clear it. Jake leaves me always wanting more and confused.

"Wow, I have to give you props. Your eyes fluttered closed when he kissed your neck, but two seconds later you say you hate him. Ness, your completely screwed. You can say you hate him all you want, but you can't ignore an imprint." Leah said.

"I can and I will." I said determined.

"Nobody can resist that love, devotion and admiration that's swimming in their eyes. Emily tried. She didn't want to hurt me. At the time I hated her and resented that she could do that, but after changing I can see she couldn't resist no matter how hard she tried." Leah said sadly.

"I doubt he's even imprinted on me. I mean come on! I am half vampire for Christ's sakes! You guys were made to destroy us and he's imprinted on me? Bullshit!" I whispered.

"He's imprinted, trust me! I had the worst dream about you a few weeks ago. Scared the hell outta me too; that's why I couldn't look you in the eye for a week by the way.. Jake's mind is focused solely on you. He can have a dirty mind to, just saying." Leah said shivering in disgust.

"He still looks at me like I'm his kid sister. It's really annoying." I said.

"I thought you didn't want to be with him so it doesn't matter anyway, right?" Leah said sarcastically, trying to prove me wrong.

"You're right, it doesn't matter." I said before bouncing away to talk to Quil and Embry who were talking to this really hot guy.

I glanced over at Jake and he was talking and flirting with this blonde bimbo. I saw green. I wanted to pull her fake blonde hair out by her brown roots. That bitch! Who does she think she is? Jake is _mine_!

Did I really just say that? Oh god….hot guy Renesmee, hot guy! Come on! Focus!

This is all stupid Jacob Black's fault!

"Hey, guys what's up?" I said giving the hot guy a flirty smile. He had brown tousled hair with green eyes and medium build. Jacob could kill him in 2 seconds.

"Hey, Ness, we're just talking to Colin here." Embry said.

"Hey, I'm Nessie." I said to Colin.

"Hey, are you really with that Jacob guy?" he said.

"Nope. Not at all." I said moving closer to let him know I was interested.

"Jake's coming over here and he does not look happy." Quil whispered.

"Stall him. I just need 3 minutes." I hissed.

"Ugh, Ness, we're supposed to be helping him." Quil said.

"Quil, I'm not kidding. Help me." I said putting my hand on his shoulder showing him why I wanted this.

"Ugh." he said before walking away. He understood! Thank god!

Quil and Embry were distracting Jacob. I knew it wasn't working too well because he was coming just a bit closer every five seconds. I need to do this quick.

"So, what are the teachers like here?" I said.

"Pretty nice, but if you need anyone to show you around I would be happy to." He said smiling.

"I would like that." I said winking.

"Cool! I'll meet you outside this classroom after class." Colin said before turning around to talk to some other guys.

I turned around and smirked at Jacob. "Awww, honey, you're so cute when you're mad." I said standing in front of him.

"I must be adorable. What the hell was that?" he said through clenched teeth. His whole body was shaking and once I saw how close he was to phasing my smirk vanished.

"Calm down, Jake. He just offered to show me around." I said touching his arm hoping to god Colin wouldn't see. I knew that by just touching Jake he calmed down.

"Yeah, and you accepted." He retorted. His hands were just vibrating now his. Jacob had gained back some control.

"So? I didn't say I'd marry the guy! I just said he could show me around!" I whispered.

"We both damn well know you would have been just fine with us. Better, actually." Jake said leaning down to me.

"If I stuck around with you guys what would be the point of me going to school? I already know what I'm doing. I want other friends. Sharing friends with you means having friends in the pack that you can make do whatever you want; which usually means having them watch over me every two seconds." I spat.

"You think Colin can watch over you better than me?" Jake said.

I laughed cynically then replied, "No, that's why I like him. It gives me the chance to take care of myself; which I'm fully capable of doing." I started walking to the teacher and asked for a restroom pass before I killed a certain wolf.

* * *

><p>"How was school?" Mom asked when I stomped through the door. Jacob hadn't left my side all day no matter what I said or did. I went to the bathroom during passing period before sixth period and he waited outside the doors of the bathroom.<p>

Quil and Embry were always somewhere ahead of us and Seth and Leah were always behind. They boxed me in all day. Colin couldn't even show me around because he was so freaked out by my body guards that he fled the second I came out the door in the middle of all of them.

Jacob came in right behind me. I raced him home beating him due to my frustration. I think he let me win, but I don't really care.

I touched my mom's arm and told her everything in 30 seconds. Dad had already read my mind and knew what had occurred at school.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to go find some people I'm not tempted to kill." I said glaring at Jacob before pushing past him.

I ran to the Cullen house. Inside I found Rose and Emmett making a house of cards. Alice and Jasper were playing checkers and Alice was winning. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were on the couch curled into each other.

"Tough day?" Rose said looking at my pissed off expression.

"Understatement." I laughed bitterly.

"We told you school sucked." Emmett said.

"You should have stayed home." Jasper said.

"Oh it would have been fine if Jake wasn't there to scare off every single guy that walked passed!" I said going to the kitchen. I looked in the pantry and found a sucker. I put it in my mouth tasting the cherry flavoring.

"The dog was there?" Rose said coming in the kitchen at superhuman speed. The rest followed behind.

"Not just one dog no that would be too easy. Jake recruited Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah." I said furious.

"Oh my god." Alice said.

"Was it really that bad, dear?" Esme asked.

"It was worse. They boxed me in the whole day so nobody would talk to me! Even Colin the guy who offered to show me around fled because of their intimidation!" I said.

They got really quiet.

"What?" I said.

"Ness, it hurts Jake when you look and flirt with other guys. He only has eyes for you and he just wants you to feel the same for him." Carlisle said.

"He doesn't even look at me that way! He still looks at me like a kid sister!" I argued.

"Well you are aging really fast and he has to make those adjustments just as fast so he probably feels a little of both. He feels the need to protect you but is in love with you." Alice said.

"You are only 4." Jasper mumbled.

I bite the sucker and it all crumbled in my mouth. He _did not _just go there again! I threw my stick away and bolted out the doors. I stopped halfway to the cottage. I didn't want to go home but I wasn't going back to the Cullen's. I raced back knowing where to go next.

I grabbed the keys to the Volvo knowing Charlie would have a fit if I showed up on a motorcycle.

I drove to Grandpa Charlie's and he wasn't home. I took off to La Push knowing he'd most likely be with Billy.

I saw the Police cruiser right outside the quaint little house. I walked to the door and knocked. Charlie opened the door for me and he had the biggest smile on his face I wanted to melt. I love my family, but Charlie makes me want to hold him and never let him go. Unfortunately, I know Charlie won't be here forever.

"Ness! How are you, baby girl?" Charlie said pulling me in the house.

"Great! I actually started high school today!" I said giving Billy a look behind Charlie's back.

He had an innocent look on his face. Maybe he didn't help Jacob.

"You look gorgeous, Ness! How old are you?" he asked. Charlie knows that I grow rapidly but he knows not to ask why.

"16." I said smiling.

"Charlie, its almost 6 you better get home before Sue beats you there." Billy said.

"You sure you don't wanna come, Billy? I'm sure she wouldn't mind cooking extra for you." Charlie asked.

"I am just fine on my own." Billy said.

"I got it, Grandpa. I'll cook for Billy. No biggy." I said giving him my million dollar smile.

"Oh, alright. Sorry we couldn't talk more, but call me tonight I want to hear all about your first day, Nessie." Charlie said grabbing his jacket off the chair.

"Bye!" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Billy, what shall it be tonight? Mac n cheese, soup, spaghetti, burgers, or…."

"What about that Zuppa Toscana soup you made at Edward's last birthday?" he said giving me that smile I could never confuse.

"Has everyone figured out my weaknesses?" I said laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Billy said acting innocent.

"Suuuure, come on, I know—shit!" I said hearing soft paw steps about half a mile away.

"What's wrong, Ness?" Billy said.

"You're son is almost here and it's too late for me to make an escape and come back later once he goes looking for me. I am seriously losing my touch." I said searching the cupboards. They only had the meat and half the ingredients.

"What did he do to make you dread seeing him?" Billy said laughing.

"He started school with me and made sure to be in all my classes along with Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. He glares at any guy who tries talking to me and all the girls are too freaked out to even try coming near me. He's taken 'protecting' to an obsession and I'm so close to killing him it isn't even funny." I said writing down what else we need for the soup on a sheet of paper.

"Psh, like you could kill me." Jake said walking in with nothing but basketball shorts on.

"Don't tempt me." I said scribbling a few more things on the list. Then to throw him off I put tampons on there. Muwahahaha!

"What are you doing?" he said taking the list from me.

"I'm making you a grocery list. Billy wants Zuppa Toscana soup." I said giving him my credit card.

"You want me to go get you tampons." Jake said disbelievingly.

"Just seeing how much of a man you really are." I shot back. I really didn't need anymore but I really wanted to throw him off.

"Sweetheart, I only buy tampons for women who want to commit to me." he said.

"Guess you'll never have to buy them. Congrats!" I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you ask Colin? I'm sure he would get them for you." Jake said bitterly.

"Why don't you go buy a harness for me? You're choking me at school by pulling on my leash so hard." I spat. I grabbed the grocery list and darted out of the room. I was outside when I heard the door slam behind me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I'm not done talking to you!" Jake said running behind me. I didn't want to take the car because it would take too long. With the stuff I needed there would only be two bags so I ran.

"Too bad! I am!" I threw back.

Of course he caught up to me. Grabbing me around the waist he spun me around and pulled me against his chest. I made an "oomph!" sound.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult? You're finally old enough that your mom could convince your dad to lighten up since of our ages. The imprint is something Bella only felt a fraction for and it took a lot of her strength to stay away from me. How can you fight so hard against it?" he said frustrated.

I was shaking. All I wanted was to kiss his soft lips. I wanted his hands in my hair. I wanted to place my hands on his strong shoulders. I wanted to so bad I thought I would collapse from the effort I was exerting.

That was just physically. Emotionally, I couldn't even control the pictures I was shooting out at Jacob. Things I would never want him to know I thought. Every single picture was about him. He was so close to me I couldn't stop. I was gasping from the headache I was getting from trying to stop.

I looked into his eyes and I saw his shock at what was happening to me. I couldn't control anything. My hands were now resting on his pecs. His body heat and small overwhelmed me.

All my senses were running wild. All I could hear was his soft breathing, all I saw was Jacob, all I felt was is skin and his muscled arms holding me as if I was made of glass which was so far off it's ridiculous, his musky smell filled my nose making me dizzy in desire, he was so close that through my gasping I could practically taste him. Nothing else existed and all I saw was Jake.

"Maybe you aren't as unaffected by me as I thought." He said laughing. He could see everything I was thinking and I couldn't stop him. I was putty in his hands. We were in the forest completely alone. I still haven't stopped gasping from the effort I was putting forth so I wouldn't kiss him or do more than that.

He could see every sex dream I've had of him. Jacob Black had full control over me no matter how much I tried I couldn't pull myself away.

I finally closed my eyes trying to relieve one of my senses so I could stop what was happening. Of course Jake knew what I was thinking and if I got a little control I would pull away and get the hell away from him.

He kissed me so passionately I thought I would faint at the amount of emotion that was coming from both of us. He licked my bottom lip and I crumbled. My lips parted slightly even though I tried my hardest not to. His tongue met mine and the smidge of willpower I had left was gone.

I kissed him back and I enjoyed every second of it. Every sex dream I have ever had was about him and was shown through my mind to his. I couldn't stop. I couldn't even try to stop because I was so far gone.

I finally pulled away for air but he moved relentlessly to my neck. I shivered as he kissed my weak points.

"It could be like this all the time, Ness. With the imprint our love will never falter. It will always be this strong and we can have these moments all the time." Jake said.

That's what brought me back. I closed off. The imprint. Saying the word was all he had to do to make me remember why I'm fighting. I never got the choice. I never get to make my own choices. My family runs my life.

"No, let's get to the store." I said.

"Jesus, Ness! Why can't you accept this? I already know how you feel. I know about the dreams and everything. Why can't you just go with it so we can both be happy?" Jake said running his fingers through his hair.

"You didn't see everything! You have no clue what I really want, Jake! By now you would think everyone would realize what it is I've been trying so hard to get but no! All anyone cares about is protecting me! Well guess what? I can take care of myself!" I said stalking off.

"How? 'Cause your so mature? Come on, Ness! You were snapping at everyone yesterday!" Jake said catching up quickly with his long legs.

"You try getting all the mood swings and all the teenage hormones you get within 3-4 years all at once! Did you know Carlisle thinks I will be on my period permanently until I stop growing? Then I'll still get it every 28 days like normal humans! You have no idea what I'm dealing with! My periods are 10 times worse than a full human's because of all my strength. Excuse me if I snap when all I want is to make my own choices and I'm in freaking pain!" I fumed. I was close to tears from all the freaking mood swings.

Before Jake saw me cry I took off running as fast as I could. Jake wouldn't be able to catch me unless he phased. Jake tackled me after about a mile of running. He was in his wolf form and I was doing everything I could to fight him off. The urge to cry passed and I was now furious. Who the hell did he think he was?

When I finally stopped struggling knowing this could go on all night he let me go and behind the closest tree phased back putting his basketball shorts back on. All I could think of was how much I wanted him. My sex dreams had nothing on this one.

I had a hard time looking him in the eye.

"Look, Ness. I think I was wrong. You aren't ready for a relationship. When you asked to go to school your parents and I talked and we all agreed you were ready. Despite how much your dad would love to keep you his little 4 year old forever he saw my pain when we were fighting over your mom. Your mom felt only a quarter of the attraction we have towards each other before you were born. They were worried you would end up with some loser at school who would break your heart if I didn't step up." Jake said.

"Did it ever occur to you that you should ask me? Find out if that's what I wanted? Maybe I want to play the field a little. See what dating a human boy is like. No, nobody thought to ask me. You all thought I would just go along with it. If you haven't noticed I'm not physically or mentally a 4 year old." I screamed.

"Doesn't mean you're ready for a relationship." He said in spite.

"You know what, Jake? Go to hell. I'm going home the second I'm done cooking for your father. If you care about me at all you won't talk to me or be in the kitchen with me. You can come to the store to carry the groceries back, but that's it. I don't want to see you or talk to you unless necessary." I said walking out of the woods to follow the street to the store.

Jake followed quietly behind me and we didn't talk the rest of the night. When I cooked dinner for Billy I couldn't bare not to make enough for Jake though. I may be mad at him. I may want my freedom but I sure as hell love him and I don't know if I can get past that.

**What did you think? Please review and give me constructive critism! Helps me learn! Ideas are welcome too! REVIEW!**


End file.
